


Tomorrow

by youngghosts



Series: Tomorrow [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, James Triplett, Theresa Triplett, bobbi is the rock, chil?? idk her, i'm gonna expand on this one day, today is not that day, tripdaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngghosts/pseuds/youngghosts
Summary: "He was her lifeline. Her tether to this world.And now he’s gone."-an au I wrote for the sole purpose of bringing pain to a gc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Anomalies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Anomalies).



It rains on the day of Trip’s funeral, which Daisy finds symbolic. He was the sunshine, it would make sense that sense that even the sky was mourning his loss.

His mother sits in the front row with a sense of togetherness that only the daughter of Gabriel Jones could have. Daisy had spent it enough time with her to know better though. She knows that Theresa Triplett was as much of a mess on the inside as she was on the outside.

And that was saying something.

She just sits there and stares at the coffin that holds her dead fiancé.

He was her lifeline. Her tether to this world.

_And now he’s gone._

Now the only tether she has is Theresa’s grip on her hand.

 

~

 

Two lines.

_Positive._

“No. No, no, no. _No._ ” She shakes her head quickly and then shakes the stick as if she could change the outcome. _She couldn’t._

She sits on the toilet and just stares at the test, trying to will it out of existence.

There are three knocks on the bathroom door. “Daisy? Are you okay in there?” Bobbi asks, trying to cover up her worry.

She doesn’t answer.

“I’m coming in, okay?” She doesn’t wait for an answer this time and pushes into the bathroom.

She doesn’t ask what the results are; the look on Daisy’s face is answer enough.

She knelt in front of the shell-shocked girl, “Daisy, look at me.”

Daisy managed to tear her eyes away from the stick long enough to look at the blonde in front of her. “He would’ve been so happy, Bobbi.” Her voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears. “How am I- I can’t do this without him. I can’t- I just-“Bobbi didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t say anything; she just held the girl as she cried.

(She’ll learn later on that this was the best thing that she could do.)

 

~

 

James Antoine Triplett was born with his mother’s eyes and his father’s smile. Daisy took one look at him and knew that she was wrong. Trip would always be there for them, even if he couldn’t be.

 

~  
  
(The day James is born, Trip couldn’t have been prouder.)


End file.
